


Eternity

by Ashwang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek knows about Stiles and Malia and finally admits some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

“You slept with her? HER?!” Derek’s voice lashed against Stiles’ eardrums. Words thrashing and crashing down bringing his knees down to the ground and his eyes to a close. “Malia…” Came through gritted teeth. 

He had never had so much emotion from Derek directed at him before. Sure he got sour-wolf all the time, but this was a whole new level of mad.

“I’m…” He struggled, voice weak.

“Don’t you dare apologise” Derek whispered in the darkness of his living room.

Stiles’ head bowed and he nodded ever so slightly, a single tear falling down his hot cheeks, sweat forming on his cupid’s bow. He didn’t care if Derek saw, he didn’t care about anything other than the burning of his chest and his heavy tongue. 

He heard the sound of car keys scratching against a work surface before jingling against a palm.

“Where are you going?” Stiles choked out.

But there came no reply and soon he was left alone. Limbs eventually entirely gave way and Stiles found himself face down and sobbing into the thin layer of dust coating the wooden panels that decorated the space. 

He had fucked up. He had let himself get caught up in all the shit. He broke. The need for comfort was too strong and he let himself go. It wasn’t even a particularly nice experience. Sex felt overrated to him now but the feeling of being wanted back was too monumental and he seized the opportunity. 

But it should’ve been him. It should have been with the person he loved.

If only Derek had said something. If only he had actually answered Stiles when asked if he meant anything to him. But he didn’t. Instead, typically, he couldn’t open up and now the teen was left to be engulfed by guilt for seeking something he had craved from the wolf since their first meeting.

“Fuck you” Stiles spat into the floor. He pushed himself up, his bones aching and steadied himself from the head rush against the worktop. He was so sick of having to pussy-foot around the way he felt.

The light coming through the open window revealed scratch marks upon the surface. Stiles put out his trembling hand and traced the deep lines within the marble with clumsy shaking fingertips. He knew Derek cared but he needed to hear it just once. Though maybe what had happened wasn’t the best way to get it out of him. 

He had been so disgustingly in love with the wolf for too long it distressed him but he couldn’t let go. Stiles had a tendency to want the things that caused his heart continuous pain. Mostly people who stalked around in leather jackets and tight denim. Okay, person.

He felt faint again, bile threatening to rise and quickly began to slip out of consciousness. 

Opening his eyes and adjusting to the sunlight streaming in, he realised he was in Derek’s bedroom. Thoughts rushed his mind as he rolled into the pillow on the other side of him.

HolyfuckI’minhisbeditsmellslikehimandholyfuckhesmellssogoodandisthatoakIdon’tevenknowmmmm

“Morning” Came a voice from the doorway.

Stiles lowered the duvet from his face and looked down awkwardly, face flushed.

“You passed out. I put you in there. I hope that’s…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and shrugging before folding his arms.

Stiles had never seen Derek look so… vulnerable? It was almost cute. If he wasn’t such an asshole.

“Did you want breakfast?” Derek asked, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

“I want you” Stiles whispered.

“I have coffee and I could always go get something from the diner” Derek replied, his eyes not meeting the teens.

“Derek” Stiles bit. 

The wolf’s eyes snapped onto his and they stared hard into each other until it felt uncomfortable. Stiles looked away first and decided to get up and out of the bed. Before he knew what he was doing, he was stood in front of Derek and placing his slightly sweating palms on bearded skin.

“I want you” Stiles repeated.

“I…” Derek exhaled slowly, eyes pooling.

He looked down, arms crossed and moved his face deeper into Stiles’ hands. His chin rubbed against the sensitive skin, his mouth gasping to kiss the open hand. There was contact and immediately after Stiles snapped out of his shock of Derek kissing his hand, his wrist, his arm, they were teasing each other’s lips.

When contact was broken, Derek stepped back and turned to leave. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t be running away now, surely?  
“Come on, Stiles. I need breakfast” Derek said, giving Stiles a light smile that would be forever etched in his memory. 

Stiles let out a small, relieved, nervous laugh. “Yeah, just need to get my cell. Be out in a minute”

Grabbing the phone from the bedside table, he saw he had a new message.

‘Stiles.   
I’m not mad that you slept with her, that doesn’t matter. What matters to me is that I should have been honest with you from the beginning and prevented you from ever falling into the arms of another person. I will never forgive myself for not telling you how much you mean to me. I am so madly in love with you that I find it almost impossible to comprehend and to imagine you ever loving me back makes me feel incredibly happy. You are what I find most beautiful in this world and I want to make you as happy as you make me for as long as you’ll let me.  
I am so sorry. I will spent my eternity making it up to you.  
D’

Reading the message three more times so he knew it was real and he wasn’t going insane, he then slipped the cell phone into his pocket and made his way into the kitchen where he was met by a slightly smiling man in leather. He truly was gorgeous. And he loved him back! 

“Ready?”

“Ready” Stiles replied, taking the chance to kiss Derek’s cheek, earning a smile, before leaving the loft together.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how long it has taken me to write again. I have missed the fanfic community. Hope this little something something is enjoyed. Season 4 omg!


End file.
